Divine Intervention
by blackbelt256
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke defeat Ten-Tails, and Shinigami offers them a job to save another world from destruction. The kicker? They don't have any ninja! Strong Team Seven, Smart-ish Naruto, Jinchuuriki Team Seven. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and possible lemon. MAJOR AU. Abandoned, to be completely overhauled. Feel free to adopt this version.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an AU I've had running through my head for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, HoO, or Naruto. All characters and places are the property of their respective creators.**

 **(AN: Due to this being an AU, there will be differences in the Naruto universe.**

 **First, Sasu/Saku will not happen. Sorry, guys. Second, Choumei is not a beetle in this fic, she will be a wolf. Finally, Team Seven will be considered siblings due to their "godly parent" and have similar powers.)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Naruto, are you alright?!" screamed Sakura as she ran over to the downed blond, Sasuke right behind her. Naruto groaned and sat up. "Did anyone get the number of tails on that Bijuu that hit me?" he asked, pushing himself up, holding on to Sakura for support. Ignoring Sasuke's sarcastic reply of "Ten", Naruto glared at the massive beast in front of him. 'Kurama, can you hear me?' he mentally shouted. **'I'm here, kit! I think we'll have to use THAT jutsu!'** said his tenant, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama.

Naruto grit his teeth. He knew full well the consequences of using that jutsu. He looked out over the ruined landscape, at the bodies of his friends and comrades. He saw a weary and elderly-looking Tsunade treating some casualties with the help of her slug summon, Katsuyu. She locked eyes with him and immediately knew what he was going to do. "Naruto, don't! You'll die!" she screamed, trying and failing to run over to him. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked away, focusing on his teammates, who each put a hand on his shoulders. "We're with you…Hokage-sama," said Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto gained a foxlike grin and nodded, pulling two seals out of his hip pouch and handing one to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I need you two to set a perimeter with these seals around Ten-Tails. I'll keep him distracted while you set it up," he said. "Hai!" said Sasuke and Sakura, dashing off. Naruto glared at Ten-Tails again and called upon Kurama's chakra. 'Hey, Kurama! How long can we keep it up?' he asked. **'I don't know. Best guess would say about five minutes at most,'** said the fox. Naruto nodded, letting Kurama's chakra flow around his body, hiding him from the view of the others. "Let's do it, then!" he shouted, and there was an explosion of red chakra.

Sasuke and Sakura had just placed the seals when they felt the shock wave from the explosion. They watched as the Nine-Tails and Ten-Tails grappled with each other, snarling and snapping at exposed flesh. Suddenly, they felt Naruto's presence enter their minds. 'You guys get the seals up?' he asked telepathically. They answered affirmative, and they watched as the Nine-Tails redoubled its efforts. 'Alright, I'm gonna force this bastard into the array. He'll be trapped in place, then we use the jutsu, I just don't have enough chakra even with Kurama's help to do it myself," he said. With a mental nod, Sasuke and Sakura made their way back.

"Get…over…there…you…bastard!" grunted Naruto as he relentlessly wailed on the Ten-Tails. With a mighty roar, Kurama/Naruto gripped underneath the Ten-Tails' forelegs and threw it bodily into the center of the sealing array. The seals glowed and the Ten-Tails roared in pain and frustration as lightning-covered chakra chains burst out of the seals and wrapped themselves around the beast.

Naruto reverted back to his human form as Sasuke and Sakura landed next to him. Acting quickly, they flipped through synchronized hand signs so fast, a Sharingan wouldn't have been able to copy them. Slamming their hands together, they shouted their last hope to the heavens.

"Sealing jutsu! Seventh Path Seal!"

Ten-Tails roared as its power was broken into nine pieces. Those nine pieces of chakra formed into the nine Bijuu, finally free of their prison. Then the world went dark, leaving the Bijuu and humans alone in a black landscape.

" **I feel like we've been here before. Have we been here before?"** asked Shukaku, scratching its ear with a forepaw. **"Reminds me of the time we first met the old man,"** said Gyuuki. Naruto stepped forward as Kurama appeared. It padded over to the part of its chakra that had been sealed into Ten-Tails and merged with it, returning to full power before turning and sitting behind Naruto. **"Thank you for freeing us,"** said Choumei, her seven tails wagging happily, before her voice turned sad. **"I just wish it didn't have to end like this."**

" **Who said it has to?"**

" _ **Huh?!"**_ Both Bijuu and human alike looked around wildly for the source of the new voice.

" **I'm right here,"** said the voice, as a humanlike figure materialized in the center of all of them.

" _ **Sh-Shinigami-sama!"**_ cried the humans and Bijuu, immediately bowing. Shinigami smiled before turning to the three awestruck shinobi.

" **I have a proposition for you three,"** he said. **"There are many dimensions other than this one. One in particular is on the brink of war. They need people of your caliber in the inevitable battle in the future. I ask you, will you aid them?"**

Naruto looked to his friends and nodded. They nodded in return. Naruto looked Shinigami in the eye and said confidently, "We'll do it, dattebayo!" Shinigami smiled.

" **I was hoping you'd say that. Now then, I have several gifts for you before you go,"** he said. He stepped to the side, revealing the rest of the Bijuu. **"I would prefer to avoid the Bijuu being sealed into any random shinobi, and I highly doubt they want to be imprisoned as Ten-Tails again. Therefore, I propose that I seal the Bijuu in each of you, therefore turning all of you into the jinchuuriki of three Bijuu apiece."**

Three jaws unhinged in shock. Even the normally stoic Uchiha had a look of complete and utter bewilderment on his face.

Shinigami chuckled. **"I figured that would be your reaction. Now, as for who gets which Bijuu…how about we let them decide?"** he asked, stepping aside to allow the Tailed Beasts to move forward. Choumei and Shukaku immediately bounded over to Naruto and Kurama and promptly sat down behind him. Shinigami sweatdropped. **"Well, that takes care of that,"** he mumbled before turning to the other Bijuu.

" **Who's next?"** he asked. Saiken, Isobu, and Kokuo moved to sit behind Sakura, while Matatabi, Son Goku, and Gyuuki sat behind Sasuke. Shinigami flipped through hand seals and the Bijuu transformed into chakra, which then entered the trio's stomachs, leaving a seal similar to Naruto's on their skin.

Shinigami then raised his hands and slammed them together. An intense pain shot through the trio's heads, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura simultaneously, before glaring at each other for doing so. Suddenly, Sakura faltered. "N-Naruto…y-you…" she stammered. "Spit it out, Sakura," teased Naruto, earning him a punch to the head.

"N-Naruto…you have the Sharingan…"

"NANI?!"

Shinigami chuckled. **"I have given each of you the three legendary dojutsu. You now have the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan, as well as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. However, learning to use their abilities is something you'll have to do yourselves,"** he said with a smile. Naruto barely held in a groan at the thought of more work, by reminding himself he was in the presence of Death itself.

Shinigami smiled again. **"Now, are you ready? I will be transporting you via space/time ninjutsu to the world you need to save. Unfortunately, it will take a while to get there, so you have plenty of time to study these,"** he said happily, tossing each of them a large scroll. Sakura read the title, and was not amused. "An Idiot's Guide to Greek Mythology?" she said sweetly with a twitch in her eye. Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance before silently edging away from the volatile pinkette.

One god-sized beatdown later, an extremely battered and bruised Shinigami prepared the three shinobi for time/space transport. Muttering things like 'psychotic women' and 'no respect', he flipped through hand seals as he prepared the jutsu.

" **Alright, get ready. I'm activating the jutsu now,"** he said, slamming his hands together. A bright light surrounded Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The light intensified before disappearing, taking the trio with it. Shinigami sighed. **'I hope they can do this,'** he thought to himself before disappearing.

-Meanwhile-

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, what's 'Greek'? Is that some kind of ramen?" asked the blond as they travelled. Due to the jutsu, the trio were held in a space outside of time and space while they travelled to the other world.

"Naruto-baka! You think everything's some kind of ramen!" Sakura chided, whacking the blond upside the head. Sasuke looked up from the scroll he was reading. "It says here that the Greeks were an ancient civilization that worshipped several gods, kind of like our beliefs," he said. Sakura became interested while Naruto just made a clone do all the reading.

"Blah, blah, blah. I wonder what kind of ninja they have in this new world?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke unrolled the scroll a bit more, revealing special instructions from Shinigami. "Says here, they don't have ninja, but they do have an army of some kind," he said. Sakura and Naruto looked shocked that there was a land without ninja. How did they survive?

Over the course of an hour, the three shinobi learned all about the Greek culture and the world they would be protecting. It seemed that there was a summer camp that trained children and teenagers to fight. "So, in a way, it's kind of like the Ninja Academy," remarked Sakura. The boys nodded, still engrossed in the scrolls. Suddenly, they heard Shinigami's voice in their heads.

" **Hello there! I made a mental link with the three of you so I can give you advice when you need it!"** he said. **"You'll arrive in about fifteen seconds, so I'd get ready if I were you. You'll appear twenty meters away from your destination."**

Sasuke and Naruto stretched and rolled their shoulders, glad the mind-numbingly boring trip was almost over. At least, they were until they appeared in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

Twenty feet in the air.

Sasuke and Sakura landed lightly by sending chakra to their legs. Naruto, on the other hand, was less fortunate. With a loud scream, he landed right on his head, knocking him out cold. The other two ninja sighed and propped their fallen comrade against a tree and waited for him to wake up. That was when two teenagers burst into the clearing, swords drawn.

Sakura and Sasuke immediately sprang to their feet, kunai drawn, and stepped protectively in front of Naruto. Sasuke heard Matatabi hiss in his head. 'What's got you all worked up?' he asked mentally. **'You would be too if the person who saved your hide was attacked while unconscious,'** was her reply. **'I'm going to channel some of my chakra to you. Use it if you need it.'**

"Who are you?" demanded one of the teenagers, a boy with raven hair and sea-green eyes. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking one's name," she retorted. The black-haired kid scowled and brought his bronze sword up higher, only to be slapped upside the head by his companion, a tan, dark-haired boy with a black sword. 'Are those swords double-edged? Strange,' thought Sakura.

"You idiot! Your 'stab first and ask questions later' mentality nearly got us killed, ONCE AGAIN!" yelled the tan kid as his companion rubbed his head, glaring at him. The tan kid turned back to the trio. "Sorry about that, he can be impulsive. I'm Nico Di Angelo, and he's Percy Jackson. Who are you?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, this is Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said, motioning to his pink-haired teammate, who waved. "…and Naruto Uzumaki." He motioned to the now semi-conscious blond, who raised a hand weakly. "Is he okay?" asked Percy, indicating Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. "He's had worse. Now, what's up with the armor and swords?" he asked, lowering his kunai, but keeping it accessible. Percy raised his eyebrow and waved his hand as though casting a spell. "We don't have swords," he said forcefully. Sasuke saw his surroundings begin to shimmer. 'Genjutsu?!' he thought, before remembering that there were no ninja here. He activated his Sharingan, which made Nico and Percy step back.

"I can clearly see the swords in your hands. These eyes are impossible to lie to, so I'll ask again. Why do you have swords drawn?" he growled, making the tomoe in his eyes spin for effect. It was a clever technique that he came up with; it was useful for intimidation.

Nico and Percy looked at each other, having a whispered conversation. Naruto, who was fully conscious now, channeled chakra to his ears. Unfortunately, their voices were so low he could only pick up certain words and phrases; words like 'camp', 'demigod', 'Big Three', and 'monster' were thrown around, thoroughly confusing the blond.

Finally, Nico turned to the trio. "I think it would be best if you come with us," he said. "At least until we can get everything sorted out." To show he was true to his word, he sheathed his sword and motioned for Percy to do the same. Percy cast one more distrustful glance at the trio before sheathing his sword.

"All right, follow us," said Nico, taking the lead. While he and Percy led the trio, Naruto was having a mental conversation with Choumei.

' **I don't like him,'** she said simply.

'Why not?' inquired Naruto.

' **He smells like death.'**

'Well, that's not very nice.'

' **No, literally. He smells of dead people.'**

Naruto furrowed his brow. This was just getting more and more confusing.

After walking for a few minutes, they came to a break in the trees. They exited the forest, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura beheld fourteen large cabins arranged in a square around a large, circular fire pit, where a young girl, about ten, sat tending the flames. She locked eyes with Naruto and he gave her a dazzling smile and a wave. He didn't notice the blush creeping up on her face, or the fact that she suddenly transformed into a sixteen year old.

Suddenly, a middle-aged man in a wheelchair rolled up to them. "Ah, Percy, Nico, you're back! I trust you found the source of the scream?" he asked. Immediately, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. It was then that the man noticed the trio. "Ah, newcomers! I am Chiron, and you are…?" he trailed off, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno," said Sasuke, indicating himself and his two teammates in turn. Chiron nodded and smiled. "Well then, let's get you situated! Do you know your godly parent?" he asked. At the trio's confused looks, Chiron continued. "Apparently not. Well, until we get the Hermes cabin renovated, you'll have to stay at the Big House." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto just nodded, not understanding any of it. Chiron beckoned for them to follow, before rising out of his wheelchair, revealing a horse's body up to the neck, where it combined with the man's waist smoothly. Naruto and company kept up their emotionless façade, as they were trained to do, while on the inside, they were freaking the hell out.

They eventually came to a…well, a big house. They walked inside and immediately found a room with three beds. They each picked a bed, and some extra clothes and weapons appeared on each one, along with a note that read "You're welcome. –Shin".

"All right, then. Nico will give you three the tour of the camp until dinnertime," said Chiron, before clip-clopping away. Nico walked with the three to the door and out into the camp. "So, where are you guys from?" he asked. "Your names indicate you aren't from around here." "I get the feeling you wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Sasuke. Nico just shrugged. "Alright then."

Nico showed them to the arena, where the fights were held, as well as the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke immediately shared a glance, sparks flying between their eyes while Sakura facepalmed. Nico chuckled at the sight.

Next stop on the tour was the amphitheater, where the sing-alongs and other camp functions were usually held. After that came the climbing wall, complete with molten lava. Apparently, no one had ever made it to the top when the tower was at its maximum setting. Those that tried were usually brought to the big house in urns.

After the climbing wall, they visited the beach, which stretched for a surprising distance, and was well away from any prying eyes. Finally, they visited the dining pavilion, just in time for dinner.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. If you would be so kind as to stand over here, please," said Chiron, indicating the space next to him. Giving each other a nervous glance, the trio obeyed.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the stone floor, silencing the chattering campers, who looked up at him expectantly. "Campers, we have some newcomers today. Allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," he said, gesturing to each of them in turn. Naruto and Sakura waved while Sasuke "hn'ed". "What cabin are they in?" shouted a random camper. Almost on cue, a holographic image of a Yin/Yang symbol appeared above each of their heads. The campers were confused, but Chiron gasped, dropping his goblet, which clattered against the stone floor.

"I…I never knew…him of all people…" he muttered. He recomposed himself at the campers' confused looks. "Well, this is rare indeed. Usually, we only get Greek demigods. But to have children from an ancient Japanese deity, and triplets, no less…" The centaur bent his front legs and bowed to the trio, as did the campers.

"All hail Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, sons and daughter of Izanagi, creator of the Japanese gods, father of the ninja," Chiron announced to the shock of many campers, who were staring at the equally shocked ninja.

-Meanwhile, with the Japanese gods-

"Wow, Izanagi-sama, how'd you pull that one off?" asked Kami, who was brushing her long, dark hair lazily. Izanagi, who was in the form of a handsome, red-haired man, was about to answer her when an extremely pissed Shinigami kicked the door in.

"YOU BASTARD!" he roared, marching right up to Izanagi. "I was literally just about to claim them! Who do you think you are, taking them like that?!" Izanagi gave him a "Really?" look and deadpanned "Your father, now deal with it." Shinigami growled but stayed silent. Izanagi returned his gaze to the perplexed shinobi. "Besides, Izanami and I are bored. We find entertainment where we can get it," he added. The pretty, blonde-haired woman next to him laced her fingers through his with a smile. "You know, Shin, you should really find a woman for yourself. I hear Kami's available," she called, making the poor goddess flush a bright crimson. Shinigami remained stoic.

"Izanami-sama, you know I don't like her like that. She's my sister, anyways," Shinigami stated. "Didn't stop the Greeks," retorted Izanami. Shinigami growled again and let the matter drop.

-With the Olympians-

Hestia watched the scene unfold with unusual attention, ignoring Zeus' childish ranting in the background. Her gaze lingered slightly on the blond ninja. It was only a brief instant, but it was enough for Aphrodite, who materialized next to her.

"Aww, Hesty's got a little crushy crush!" she cooed. Hestia felt a vein pop up on her forehead, and she lit her clenched fist on fire. "I dare you to say that again," she growled, ignoring the bright golden blush on her face. Aphrodite hastily backed away, before looking at the scene. "You do have to admit though, the black-haired one and the blond are rather attractive," she pointed out. Hestia said nothing, but silently agreed with her.

Artemis walked over. "What's going on here? I never expected you two of all people to be caught up in something like this," she remarked, sitting as far away from the love goddess as possible. She looked at the three ninja in the viewing sphere, mildly interested. "This could prove entertaining," she mused.

-Back at Camp-

The campers finally got over their shock and immediately started asking questions.

"Are you guys ninjas?" a young girl asked. Naruto nodded. As he did so, a burly kid in a camo vest scoffed and said "Prove it!"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately looked at each other with sinister smiles. Sakura groaned. "Not here, you two. Take it to the training grounds. Last time this happened you destroyed a small town," she said, making several people laugh. She looked up and deadpanned "I wasn't joking." That shut everyone up.

Without another word, Naruto and Sasuke jumped onto the roof of a nearby cabin, leaping from roof to roof on their way to the training grounds.

The campers watched the display of agility in awe as they followed the trio to the training ground. Upon arrival, they saw Sasuke and Naruto sink into strange fighting stances, glaring at each other. At some silent signal, the two shinobi lunged at each other and began trading blows at lightning speed. Breaking away from each other, Sasuke activated his Sharingan while flipping through hand signs.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" he cried, breathing a huge jet of fire that raced towards the blond. Naruto unconsciously brought his hands up to block and was astonished when the fire seemed to be absorbed into his hands. Sasuke looked equally surprised. "So it seems you've awakened your Rinnegan, huh? Must be your Uzumaki blood," he remarked. Naruto smiled, immediately knowing what he was going to try next. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'A shadow clone?!' thought Sasuke frantically, looking all over for the blond.

Reminiscent of their Genin days, Naruto burst out of the ground at his feet and landed a devastating kick to Sasuke's chin, sending him flying thirty feet in the air. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke in midair. 'Dancing Leaf Shadow?!' thought Sasuke. 'He can't be trying…' He was cut off as Naruto wrapped his arms around his own and began to spin, Rinnegan flaring.

"Rinne Style Primary Lotus!" he cried, using Shinra Tensei just before impacting the ground. The result was Sasuke hitting the ground much harder than the technique usually allowed, and Naruto used the technique to get himself out of the way, since he didn't have Lee's extreme level of speed.

The campers were shocked and somewhat frightened at the display of strength. "There's no way he survived that…" muttered Percy. He was proven wrong when Sasuke emerged from the crater in the ground, seemingly unharmed. Naruto groaned. "Hey! Susano'o is cheating!" he whined. Sasuke smirked. "All's fair in love and war," he retorted. "Aww, Sasuke, I didn't know you felt that way about me! Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm into women," Naruto fired back. "Could've fooled me at the Academy," remarked Sakura, seeking to end the argument early. Sasuke and Naruto both glared at her. "We agreed to never speak of that again," they said in unison. Sakura frantically nodded.

While the three shinobi bickered, Nico leaned over to Chiron. "Well, they sure do argue like siblings," he remarked, and Chiron nodded. "It's similar to the Big Three's near constant bickering," he said. Suddenly, a conch horn was blown three times in succession. Immediately, the campers scrambled for their weapons.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran up to Chiron, who summoned a bow and a quiver of arrows. "What's going on?" asked Sasuke. Chiron frowned. "A monster attack, most likely. They've been growing restless in recent months." As he said that, there was a loud roar, and a massive green serpent with claw-tipped forelegs appeared in the forest. "A Lydian drakon," Chiron snarled. Suddenly, two more roars were heard, making the old centaur pale. "Three of them?! We won't stand a chance!" he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sakura. "Don't be too sure," he said, running off towards the drakons, Sasuke and Sakura following close behind. While they ran, Naruto had a mental conversation with his Bijuu.

'So, who wants to kick some lizard ass?' he asked.

Choumei jumped up and down and shuffled her front paws excitedly. **'Ooh! Ooh! Me, me, me! I want to!'** she cried. Shukaku edged away from the happy wolf slightly, while Kurama just curled up and went to sleep.

"All right, then! Sasuke, Sakura! Take the ones on either side! I'll handle the one in the middle!" cried Naruto, feeling Choumei's power flowing through him. "Hai!" they said, before splitting up.

Naruto looked up at the massive lizard thing. "This might be tougher than I thought," he muttered. He heard Choumei's animated voice in his head.

' **Come on and transform! I haven't had a good fight in ages, pup!'** she barked. Naruto smirked when he thought of the campers' reactions and let Choumei's chakra cover him.

The campers were horrified. One Lydian drakon was bad enough, but three?! There was no way they could beat three of those monsters. Percy was focused on getting the younger campers to safety while Nico scanned for more monsters with his skeletons. Suddenly, he saw three blurs pass by. He looked up to see the three newcomers charging the drakons head-on. "What are you doing?!" he screamed. "You'll be killed!" He saw the blond one, Naruto, bark orders to the other two, who split up, so they were each taking on a drakon alone. "Idiots…" Nico muttered, about so summon more skeletons to help. Turns out, that wasn't necessary.

Where Naruto and his siblings had run, there were now three enormous animals. One was a turtle-like beast with three tails, one was a two-tailed cat that looked to be made of blue flames, and the last one was a silver seven-tailed wolf. Each of the beasts was as tall as a medium-sized skyscraper.

"What the…?" he wondered, watching as the beasts completely dismantled the drakons with little to no effort.

-With the Japanese Gods-

"BOOM! THAT'S how it's done!" yelled Shinigami animatedly. "Seven-Tails for the win!"

Kami rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, choosing instead to focus on the blond standing where the Seven-Tails was. She didn't notice a slight blush cross her cheeks, or the fact that she was starting to drool. Izanagi and his wife did, but they didn't say anything, smiling at each other.

-With the Olympians-

The entire Olympian council was speechless, clustered around the viewing sphere. "What the Hades was that?!" cried Apollo, earning a glare from said god. No one answered, because no one had one. Little did they know that three goddesses had their eyes on the blond, two going against their better judgment.

-Back at Camp-

Naruto and his teammates calmly walked back towards the shocked campers. "Uh…what was that?" asked a blond girl with grey eyes. "It's hard to explain without knowing a bit about where we come from, and we're not ready to give that kind of information," said Sasuke.

A burly camper in a red shirt and camo shorts drew his sword. "We could just make you, you know," he said with a smirk. Sasuke and Naruto smirked and stepped back, leaving Sakura to glare at the camper. "By all means, go ahead," said Naruto. "It's your funeral." The camper sneered and swaggered over to Sakura, who stood there calmly. The camper reached out to shove her, and she grabbed his hand and flipped him bodily over her head, slamming him into the ground before walking off. "Ugh…stupid, flat-chested bitch," the camper growled as he picked himself up off the ground.

Sakura froze. 'Oh, shit,' thought Naruto and Sasuke before they shunshined away from the now-dangerous pinkette.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you. What did you call me?" she asked in a sweet voice that promised untold amounts of pain if he didn't change what he said.

"You heard me, pink-headed whore!" the camper jeered.

That was the last straw.

The camper soon found himself face-to-face with the Three-Tails. And he was _pissed_. "If you call her that again, I will personally see to it that you d not survive our next encounter, is that clear?" Isobu said in a booming voice, his tails lashing the air. The camper quickly nodded. Isobu growled, satisfied, before returning Sakura to human form. But just for good measure…

Sakura channeled chakra to her fist and launched the camper a hundred yards.

"Anyone else?" she growled, and the campers shook their heads as one. Suddenly, Naruto reappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Are the fireworks over?" he joked, causing the Stoll brothers to snicker. Sakura glared at them, making them flinch.

Chiron decided to step in. "It's getting late. Everyone off to bed, I'm sure our newest campers have had a long day," he said, clapping his hands. The campers grumbled unhappily but obeyed. Naruto and Sakura looked gratefully at Chiron before dashing off to the Big House.

 **And that's it for Chapter 1! Read, review, and all that good stuff. No flames please!**

 **Here's a poll on who you guys want Naruto to be paired with. Sasuke's poll will be in Chapter 2, and Sakura's in Chapter 3.**

 **Kami:**

 **Artemis:**

 **Aphrodite:**

 **Annabeth:**

 **Hestia:**

 **Piper:**

 **Reyna:**

 **Katie:**

 **Athena:**

 **Zoe Nightshade:**

 **Please remember that once a pairing is picked for Naruto, the person paired with him is out of the running for the other two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! Here's chapter 2!**

 **Poll: The results are in! Naruto's pair will be with…Sasuke!**

… **Just kidding. I'm going to go with Kami for this one, because it hasn't been done before. Thanks for everyone's input!**

 **Without further ado, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto got up early to train the next morning. Taking to the rooftops, he silently made his way to the training grounds. Once there, he promptly sat down cross-legged on the ground and began to take in nature energy. He was appalled at how long it took him to achieve Sage Mode in this world as opposed to his old one. "How could this world have so little nature energy?" he wondered aloud.

"Because mortals have lost all respect for the very planet they live on," said a voice to his right. He turned and saw a girl about his age leaning against a stone pillar. Her hair was tied into a loose braid and tossed over her left shoulder. Her silver eyes regarded the blond, scrutinizing him to the absolute detail. She must have deemed him at least somewhat trustworthy, because the bow on her back remained untouched.

The girl sighed and stood up straight, radiating power and grace as she lifted her chin to the blond. "Consider yourself lucky, boy. Very few males ever meet Artemis the Huntress and live to tell about it," she said. 'Artemis…she's the Moon Goddess, right?' Naruto remembered. He bowed in respect. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Artemis," he said, forcing aside his hatred for formalities, opting to show respect in case this girl was as volatile as Sakura. Luckily for him, he saw the corners of her mouth lift a little, showing he had at least done something right. "I see you show respect where it is due," she said. "Very few males have the capacity to do so these days." Naruto smiled slightly. "Then I would advise you to stay away from Sasuke," he cautioned. At her raised eyebrow, he added. "He can be a bit…blunt."

Artemis nodded. "Now then, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind," she said while subtly hinting that regardless of how he felt, she would ask her questions. "First of all, what was that huge wolf yesterday? I've never seen one that big, nor have I seen one with that many tails." Naruto smiled. "That was Choumei. She's one of three Bijuu sealed inside me," he explained. "Bijuu? What are those?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Naruto mentally kicked himself for forgetting he wasn't in his world anymore. He gestured to the bleachers. "Would you like to sit down? It's a bit of a long story…" he said. She nodded and they sat down next to each other.

"Well, where I come from, there was a huge demon known as Juubi, which in this language literally means 'Ten-Tails'. As the name suggests, the beast had ten tails. It destroyed everything in its path and caused widespread panic until the Sage of the Six Paths sealed it, splitting its chakra into nine parts, which formed the Bijuu," he said, before Artemis cut him off. "Chakra?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto thought for a minute. "I'm no good at explanations, so I'll just show you," he said, before forming a Rasengan in his right hand. Artemis stared in awe at the swirling ball that had shown up out of nowhere in Naruto's palm.

"This is one hundred percent chakra," he explained. "Chakra…well, it's basically your body's energy. Each time you tap into it, it tires you out. Use it all up, and you die. Ninja use chakra to perform various techniques," he said, before standing up and walking up to the pillar Artemis had been leaning on previously. He turned and gave her a foxlike grin. "Would you believe me if I told you I could climb this without using my hands?" he asked cheekily. "That's impossible!" Artemis blurted immediately. Naruto nodded with a gleam in his eye. "Normally, you would be correct. But when you add chakra to the mix…" He made the ram hand sign, gathering his chakra.

Artemis was shocked beyond belief when the blond began walking up the pillar while remaining parallel to the ground. He made it to the top and looked down at her with a dazzling grin and a thumb's up. He then jumped down and sat next to her again. "So, that's one thing you can do with chakra. Anyway, where was I?" he asked sheepishly. She gave him a playful glare. "The nine…Bijuu, I think you said," she replied.

Naruto nodded. "Right. So, the Sage of the Six Paths used his Rinnegan to break the chakra of the Juubi into nine parts. Each of those parts became a Bijuu, which roughly translates to "Tailed Beast" in this language. The Bijuu are ordered by their strength, which is based off the number of tails they have, from one to nine, nine being the strongest," he explained. He felt Kurama swell with pride inside the seal.

"The tailed beasts go in order; first, there's the One-Tailed Raccoon, Shukaku," Naruto continued, ignoring the angry shout of **"Tanuki!"** from the Bijuu in question. "Then there's the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, Matatabi, followed by the Three-Tailed Turtle, Isobu. After them, there's the Four-Tailed Monkey, Son Goku, and the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, Kokuo. Don't ask how that's possible, I have no idea. Anyway, after them are the Six-Tailed Slug, Saiken, the Seven-Tailed Wolf, Choumei, the Eight-Tailed Ox, Gyuuki, and finally the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama," he said, slightly out of breath. "Each of these Bijuu was eventually sealed into a human, which is called a jinchuuriki, which roughly translates to 'the power of human sacrifice'. Me, Sasuke, and Sakura are all jinchuuriki."

Artemis' eyes widened. "So that wolf we saw…" "Was Choumei," Naruto finished for her. "I have Shukaku, Choumei, and Kurama sealed inside me. Sakura has Kokuo, Saiken, and Isobu, while Sasuke has Matatabi, Son Goku, and Gyuuki," he said, listing them on his fingers. "You can meet them yourself, if you want," he offered. Artemis suddenly became very apprehensive. One the one hand, she really wanted to see and learn more about these amazing creatures, but on the other, these creatures could probably swallow her whole. After a minute or two of thinking, she nodded. "All right then, get ready," he said, closing his eyes. After about thirty seconds, he opened his eyes and poked Artemis in the center of her forehead.

Artemis' vision blurred, and she found herself in a lush meadow, like the kind she used to hunt in. She gasped involuntarily as Naruto materialized beside her. She immediately went for her knife, intending to gut the kid for kidnapping her, when she realized she didn't have any weapons. "Where are we?" she growled. "My mind," he said simply, before cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Shukaku! Choumei! Kurama! I want you to meet someone!" he called.

Before Artemis could figure out what he meant, she felt the ground beneath her feet tremble. She looked up and saw a fearsome-looking tan raccoon…thing, a red fox with nine tails waving lazily behind it, and an overly-excited wolf that looked like a kid with a sugar rush, all running towards them. She unconsciously stepped back in slight fear. The wolf skidded to a halt in front of them, its tongue hanging comically out of its open mouth, while the raccoon thing and the fox just looked bored.

"Lady Artemis, I would like you to meet the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku," said Naruto, gesturing to the massive raccoon, which inclined its head. "…the Seven-Tailed Wolf, Choumei," he gestured to the wolf, who was shuffling its front paws in excitement. "…and the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama," Naruto finished, indicating the giant fox. Kurama nodded once before curling up on the ground and falling asleep.

" **It's a pleasure to meet you, Artemis-sama,"** said Shukaku in his deep voice. **"Yeah! It gets boring around here with just Naru-kun around!"** yipped Choumei excitedly. **"Naru-kun? I didn't realize you liked the brat that much, Choumei,"** remarked Kurama slyly. If a wolf could blush, Choumei's face would be as red as a cherry. **"Oh, hush! You're just mad that Matatabi shot you down when you asked her out!"** she retorted, getting a growl from the fox.

While the other two Bijuu continued bickering, Shukaku turned to Artemis. **"I apologize for their behavior, Artemis-sama. They can be immature at times,"** he said. "I know how that feels," muttered Artemis, thinking of her little brother. Shukaku chuckled, a deep, resonating note sounding from its throat. **"At least you're not locked up with him 24/7,"** he pointed out, causing Artemis to cringe at the thought. Suddenly, she heard laughter coming from behind her. She turned and was greeted with the amusing sight of Naruto sitting between Choumei and Kurama, who were both laying down. He was scratching behind their ears, causing their hind legs to kick in ecstasy. Artemis just barely suppressed a giggle.

Shukaku cleared his throat. **"Naruto, you had best be on your way. The other campers are beginning to wake,"** he said. Naruto nodded and stood up, much to Choumei and Kurama's disappointment. He looked at Artemis. "You ready?" he asked, and she nodded. He poked her in the forehead again, and Artemis saw her vision blur before being replaced by the familiar surroundings of Camp Half-Blood. She stood up and prepared to flash out, before looking at the blond. "Do you mind if I share what I've learned with the rest of the Olympians?" she asked. Naruto shrugged. "Go for it. I don't mind," he said. Artemis nodded with a slight smile and flashed out. Naruto smiled back and turned towards the dining pavilion.

-Meanwhile, on Olympus-

The throne room was packed. The Olympians sat in their thrones while the minor gods conversed with each other about these three new demigods. Suddenly, there was a burst of silver light as Artemis flashed in. "What news do you bring, Artemis?" asked Zeus from his throne. Artemis took a deep breath and began to share what she learned and saw.

After a full thirty minutes, Artemis finished her tale. Zeus stroked his beard, deep in thought. "Hmm…these demigods could potentially be a threat to Olympus, but at the same time they could be valuable allies," he mused, weighing his options carefully. Finally, he made a decision. "I have decided to reserve judgment until the demigods show their intentions," he boomed. Hera tapped him on the shoulder. "Dear, I believe if they wanted to destroy Olympus, they are certainly strong enough to do so, but they haven't yet," she pointed out. Zeus considered this. "As I said before, I will reserve judgment. But should they ever visit Olympus, they are to be treated with respect. We do not want to anger them, lest they become our enemies," he said with finality. The other gods murmured in agreement.

-Meanwhile, with the Japanese gods-

Kami was trying very hard to control herself. She had so many emotions running through her mind that she had no idea what to do. She had never loved before, so the sensation was entirely new to her. She ran to Izanami for advice.

"Mother!" she cried, skidding to a halt in front of her. Izanami looked up from her calligraphy, mildly surprised. "Kami? You're up awfully early. Is something the matter?" she asked. Kami took a deep breath and told her mother about her feelings. Much to her surprise, her mother laughed. "It's nothing to worry about, Kami-chan. Love is completely natural," she said. Kami's eyes widened. "L-love? I don't love anyone!" she yelled. Izanami smiled. "I think you do," she said teasingly. "Maybe a certain blond-haired ninja?" She chuckled again as her daughter's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "I thought so," she said with a smirk. Kami sighed and sat down next to her mother. "I don't know what to do!" she whined.

Izanami thought for a minute. "Well, have you ever met the boy?" she asked. Kami shook her head. "Then I highly suggest you do so," Izanami said. "After all, how can you be with the boy if he hasn't met you?" Kami's eyed widened comically before she regained her composure, thanked her mother, and ran off. Izanami chuckled at her daughter's antics as her husband walked up to her. "Reminds you of us, doesn't she?" he remarked, making Izanami raise an eyebrow. "More like reminds you of you, I never acted that way," she said. Izanagi smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, dear."

-With Naruto-

After Artemis left, Naruto went to the dining pavilion to eat breakfast. He sacrificed some food to all the gods, both Japanese and Greek. After breakfast, he went and trained his Rinnegan with the help of some shadow clones. Activating the technique now took no effort at all, and he was now quite proficient with most of the Paths. The only one that gave him trouble was the Human Path. He didn't feel right about just ripping someone's soul from their body, so he avoided that Path as much as possible.

As he was training, Sasuke showed up. He looked sheepish, like he wanted to ask the blond something but didn't know how to say it. "Will you help me with my Rinnegan?" he blurted suddenly. Naruto was taken aback for a moment, but that quickly turned into a smile. "Only if you help me with my Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," he replied, and Sasuke nodded.

So Naruto began to train Sasuke with the Rinnegan. Soon enough, Sakura joined them. It took her a little more effort for her to activate it and use the techniques, but they chalked that up to her not having a bloodline.

After their Rinnegan training, Sasuke began teaching the other two about their Sharingan. When they activated it, Naruto and Sakura only had one tomoe in each eye, but Sasuke said that the other two would appear with training. Naruto, for one, was astounded at the difference between his normal vision and his Sharingan vision. He could see much further than he could before and he could see a vague outline of the chakra in someone's body. By the end of their training session, Naruto and Sakura both sported two-tomoe Sharingan in each eye.

Finally, they started training their Byakugan. Sasuke had a harder time than the others, probably due to the dojutsu being the rival of his own. It took him three tries to activate it the first time.

They had just finished training when Shinigami appeared in front of them. **"Hey there! I got some presents for you, courtesy of Izanagi-sama!"** he said, before pulling three objects out of thin air. One was a large scroll, one was a pair of bronze-colored gloves, and the last was a war fan. Shinigami handed Sasuke the war fan, which he immediately strapped to his back. Sakura received the gloves, which she put on, and Naruto got the scroll. At the blond's raised eyebrow, Shinigami explained the concept of storage seals, and encouraged Naruto to channel chakra into the first seal on the scroll.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and did as Shinigami asked. There was a puff of smoke, which quickly cleared, revealing a weapon that Naruto didn't expect to see again. "Shinigami-sama…is this really…?" he stammered. Shinigami smiled and nodded, then watched as Naruto picked up Kubikiribocho with no effort and strapped it to his back. He had a bit of experience with a zanbato, but he never used one in battle. He decided to train with it as soon as possible.

" **Now then, about your gifts. Sasuke, that war fan belonged to your ancestor, Madara Uchiha. It will amplify your Wind Style jutsu beyond Kage level. Sakura, your gloves will increase the power of your Earth Style techniques the same way. Naruto, that scroll contains the blades of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, along with training exercises for each of them. Also, you may be surprised to know, Izanagi-sama included Orochimaru's Kusanagi and Hidan's scythe as well,"** said Shinigami. Naruto's jaw dropped at Shinigami's revelation. **"But wait, there's more! Included at the end of the scroll is my personal summoning contract! Think of it as similar to the Reaper Death Seal, but without the…ah, fatal side effects,"** added Shinigami.

THUD **.**

" **Oh, dear. It seems I've overwhelmed him. Oh, well. I did my job, time for me to go!"** Shinigami said, before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at the spot Shinigami had just vacated while Naruto slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh, man. I just had this crazy dream that Shinigami-sama appeared and gave us all badass gifts," he groaned, clutching his head, before his gaze landed on the gigantic scroll, and he felt a weight on his back. "Holy shit, it wasn't a dream?" he asked. When Sakura shook her head, Naruto jumped ten feet in the air with an elated "YATTA!" Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads at their teammate's antics.

Naruto spent the rest of the day practicing with his swords. He found that his favorite swords out of the eight that he had were Kubikiribocho and, surprisingly enough, Kusanagi. Samehada freaked him out a little, because he'd never seen a sentient sword before. He was in the middle of training with Kusanagi when Sasuke walked up to him, drawing a chokuto from its scabbard on his back.

"I figured you would want some help from someone who actually knows kenjutsu, rather than try to figure it out yourself," he said, before pointing the chokuto at Naruto. "Shall we?" Naruto grinned and mirrored Sasuke's pose with Kusanagi.

Seconds later, the crash of metal against metal rang through the camp. Sasuke swiped at Naruto with almost inhuman speed while Naruto just barely managed to block or dodge the strikes. That is, until he had an epiphany.

'Jeez, I really am an idiot,' he mentally berated himself, closing his eyes.

'Sharingan!'

Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing the red iris and black tomoe. Sasuke's movements suddenly became clearer and he had no trouble blocking them. Sasuke smirked. "I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out on your own," he remarked, ducking under a counterattack by Naruto.

Naruto grinned and went on the offensive. Sasuke deflected his blade with relative ease. "You're gonna need to do a bit better than that, dobe," he said with a smirk. That pissed Naruto off, and he began swinging Kusanagi wildly in an attempt to beat his way through Sasuke's defences.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was sprawled on the ground, panting heavily, while Sasuke stared down at him, his chokuto resting against his shoulder. "You still need to work on that temper, Naruto," he said, reaching out a hand to pull the exhausted blond back to his feet. "No one masters kenjutsu in a day, it takes a ton of training." Naruto huffed childishly and sheathed Kusanagi. Sasuke sighed. "But, that was smart thinking to use your Sharingan. A shinobi uses any advantage he has at his disposal," he added. Naruto brightened somewhat. "Yeah, I really had no choice. I'm not as fast as you," he admitted. Sasuke smiled. "And Lee's faster than the two of us combined," he reminded the blond, who shuddered. "Lee is insane. Case closed," Naruto said, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to prevent memories of his eccentric comrade from resurfacing.

Sasuke sheathed his chokuto with a _snap_. "We should get going," he said. "It's almost time for dinner." Naruto nodded and followed his raven-haired teammate across the rooftops to the dining pavilion, ignoring the stares and whispers from the campers. Naruto had a delicious dinner of miso ramen with pork cutlets. Once the blond figured out how the magical bowls and plates worked, he proceeded to eat at least ten bowls of ramen a night. Suddenly, Percy came over to them. "Are you guys going to join the Capture the Flag game tonight?" he asked. "Capture the Flag? What's that?" asked Sakura.

Silence fell throughout the dining pavilion as campers turned slowly in their seats to stare at the trio with wide eyes. "Umm…you don't know what Capture the Flag is?" Percy asked awkwardly. As one, Team Seven shook their heads. "Well…there are two teams, and each team has a flag. The point of the game is to get the other team's flag across the boundary line before they get yours," Nico explained. "Sounds simple," said Sasuke. Percy smiled. "I forgot to mention that everyone is armed with swords, shields, and armor," he added. "Still sounds simple," said Naruto. Nico smirked. "I wouldn't get overconfident," he said. Sakura smiled. "We're not," she said. "We'll join. But let's make it interesting. Everyone against the three of us."

The campers burst out laughing. "You…you'd be slaughtered!" choked a blond girl between laughs, when the shinobi flared their killing intent. Everyone shut up as they felt the wave of malice flow from the three ninja. Naruto smirked as the pale campers slowly backed away in fear. "I like those terms. It'll be a good warm-up, won't it, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke grunted, cutting off the flow of KI. "Depends on if their bite is as good as their bark," he said, smirking to himself as he saw Percy's face redden in anger. With a single hand seal, the three smiling shinobi vanished in a shunshin, leaving shocked and angry campers behind.

The three ninja reappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves in their room in the Big House. They shared a look before they burst out laughing, remembering Percy's red face. Even Sasuke had tears in his eyes as he gasped for breath. Naruto, with a huge grin on his face, recovered first. "Oh, man. I haven't laughed that hard since Anko-chan caught Kakashi-sensei reading Make-Out Tactics!" he exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura finally caught their breath and straightened up, with Sasuke becoming serious but retaining a mischievous glint in his eye. "So, how should we deal with this?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "Leave the defenses to me. I wasn't considered the best prankster in Konoha for nothing," he said, his eyes flashing evilly. Sasuke nodded and strapped his war fan to his back. "Sakura and I will work together to get the other team's flag. Naruto, you make shadow clones and have them transform into copies of us, and send them in different directions," he said. The blond nodded, unsealing Kubikiribocho and strapping it to his back. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the massive blade but decided not to say anything.

Team Seven soon found themselves in a clearing, their flag stuck into the top of a rock formation. After running through the plan, Naruto sent shadow clones to set up traps while Sakura and Sasuke took to the trees. Stabbing Kubikiribocho into the ground, he leaned against the rock formation and waited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Percy was pissed. No, scratch that. If he was any angrier, there would be earthquakes. LOTS of earthquakes. Being covered in neon pink paint didn't help.

However, he knew that letting his emotions run away from him is the number one way to lose a fight. Toss sharpened swords into the mix, and you have a recipe for disaster. And possible dismemberment.

That's why he crept slowly through the forest towards Zeus's Fist. He wanted to see for himself the skills these so-called "ninja" possess.

He stopped abruptly when he came to a clearing and crouched. There, leaning against the rocks, was the blond, Naruto. And stabbed into the ground next to him was the biggest blade Percy had ever seen. The whole thing must have measured at least eight feet long, with a semicircle cut into the blade near the hilt. The blond's head shot up and looked directly at Percy's hiding spot.

"Hey, there. Why don't you come on out?"

Against his will, Percy flinched, then stepped out of the brush. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you. Still pissed about dinner?" he mocked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Percy growled, forcing his anger back. "I was curious to see if you're as good as you claim to be," he said. Naruto smiled. "Well then, if it's alright with you, I'd like to skip the warm-up," he said, yanking the massive sword out of the ground with no discernable effort. Percy drew Riptide and waited for the blond to attack.

In an instant, Naruto was on him, bringing his giant sword down in a simple vertical slash. Percy brought Riptide halfway up before his instincts told him to dodge. He did so and was stunned to see the huge sword impact the ground with unimaginable force, leaving a deep crater in the ground. Naruto smirked and held the blade out, pointing it between Percy's eyes. Percy involuntarily flinched.

Shaking off his fear, Percy used a technique his dad taught him. He combined the hydrogen and oxygen particles in the air and created a virtual flood in midair. Using his Aquakinesis, he sent the water at Naruto and trapped the blond in a spherical dome. Naruto smirked before there was a puff of smoke and a log was left in his place. Percy let go of the water and looked around for the blond, only to feel the cold steel of a sword being placed against his neck. "Dead," said the blond from behind him. Percy dropped his sword in surrender, his mind still reeling at his abrupt defeat. He felt the sword leave his jugular and Naruto walked out from behind him, the massive blade casually laid across his shoulders. "Still doubt my skills?" he asked. Percy just shook his head. Naruto smiled. "And that is why you never underestimate your opponent," he said, adopting a mock teaching tone. He shook his finger in a 'shame on you' fashion, but his eyes betrayed his playfulness.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound in the underbrush. A shadow clone walked out and stood in front of Naruto and a severely shocked Percy, whose head darted from one to the other. "Game's over. Sasuke and Sakura just crossed the boundary line," he said before dispelling. Percy gaped. "What the Hades was that?!" he yelled, ignoring the slight lengthening of nearby shadows.

"A shadow clone. It's one of the techniques that I can use," Naruto said, forming a hand sign. With a puff of smoke, an identical copy of the blond appeared next to him and waved before disappearing again. Percy shook his head in awe. He was now certain that he would never figure out these ninja.

-Meanwhile, at the river-

Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura cross the boundary line from his cover position in the trees. With a burst of chakra-enhanced speed, he was at the pinkette's side in an instant while the opposing campers tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, an angry-looking girl with camo shorts and a spear that sparked with electricity stormed over to them. "You cheated somehow!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the amused ninja. Sasuke, deciding to mess with this girl for a bit, returned fire. "Is that so? Maybe you just don't want to admit your complete and utter defeat by three people," he said. The girl growled and lifted her spear for an attack, when a large object dropped in front of her, its owner landing on top of it an instant later.

Naruto smiled at his teammates, then scowled at the girl. "The game's over. Care to explain why you suddenly decided to attack my friends?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. The girl faltered, stammering incoherently as the blond jumped down to the ground and hefted the massive sword, making it look as light as a feather. The Hephaestus and Ares campers began drooling at the sight of the weapon.

"Um…I…well…she had to have cheated somehow! There's no way that three newbies could take down the entire camp, especially the pink-haired bitch!" the girl screeched. Naruto's gaze hardened. He could take insults to himself just fine, but once you got his comrades involved, all bets were off.

"I think you'd better shut up," he said in a low, deadly calm voice, shifting the sword on his shoulder into a position that allowed a quick counterattack should the girl lose her cool. He didn't see it, but Sasuke activated his Sharingan and placed a hand on the handle of his chokuto, ready to back up his teammate if necessary. These actions did not go unnoticed by a few campers.

The girl gulped in fear, having locked eyes with Sasuke. She quickly regained her composure and backed up to her teammates. "Let's go," she growled, and she left with her cabin mates. Naruto sighed and let the Executioner's Blade drop to the ground with a thud.

Percy wandered over to Sasuke, who still had his Sharingan active. "What's with your eyes? I've seen you change the color once before too," he said. Sasuke, with his vast intellect, actually took a full three seconds before what Percy asked registered. "Oh, this?" he said, gesturing to his red eyes. "This is called the Sharingan. It's a visual technique that we can use to predict and copy moves and techniques, as well as cast illusions," he explained, letting the curious camper look at the dojutsu. "Are there any others like it?" Percy asked, thoroughly enamored by the technique. ADD can be a funny thing sometimes.

"Well, now that you mention it, there are two other types of visual jutsu," began Sasuke before he was interrupted by a blond girl with calculating gray eyes. "Jutsu?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's what we call our techniques. I don't really know why they're called that, they just are," admitted the raven-haired ninja. "Anyway, the other two visual jutsu are called Byakugan and Rinnegan. These make up the three legendary visual jutsu. Naruto, Sakura, and myself are able to use all three," he said with a smirk as Sakura activated her Byakugan, while Naruto showed off his Rinnegan.

The campers were stunned. "Wow…" whispered a grey-eyed blonde, staring at the three dojutsu.

Naruto grinned. "And each of these dojutsu give us different abilities. For example…" He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared a hundred yards away. "Sorry about this, Sakura-chan!" he called, before he held up his hand, palm out. " _Bansho Ten'nin!_ "

Sakura was lifted off her feet and hauled in Naruto's direction, where he caught her bridal-style with no effort.

"That was a power of the Rinnegan," Naruto explained, jogging over to them, ignoring Sakura's protests. "There are others, but some are more destructive than others."

Suddenly Sakura, who still had her Byakugan active, whirled and faced the forest. "What's up, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, one hand gripping the handle of his massive sword. "There's a familiar chakra signature in there. I'm not skilled enough with the Byakugan to know whose it is, though," she said.

As she said it, a man with blond hair and blue eyes staggered out of the forest. He wore a white cloak over a typical Jounin outfit.

Naruto's eyes immediately welled up with tears.

"…Dad?"

 **And that's where I'll end it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I read all of them, even if I don't respond! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Here's the poll for Sasuke's pairing:**

 **Artemis**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Annabeth**

 **Hestia**

 **Piper**

 **Reyna**

 **Katie**

 **Athena**

 **Zoe**

 **Other (put their name and reason why)**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
